thrilling_adventure_hourfandomcom-20200215-history
Los Banditos Mutantes
Los Banditos Mutantes are a gang of mutant outlaws on Mars. Several people have played Los Banditos Mutantes in various episodes of Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars. In Companeros, the Banditos were: *Sklor - Colin Hanks *Shub - Craig Cackowski *Mool - John DiMaggio In A Date with Destinos, the Banditos were: *Sklor - Colin Hanks *Mool - Craig Cackowski *Shuff - John Ennis In The Piano has Been Thinking, the Banditos were: *Blut - David Fury *Elin Hampton *Autumn Reeser *Emma Danoff *Mool - John DiMaggio *Shub - Grant-Lee Phillips In La Venganza de Los Bandititos, Los Ninos de Los Banditos Mutantes were: *Addison - Autumn Reeser *Trace - Martin Starr *Darby - Matt Jones In The Thrilling Adventure Hour April Fools' Fun-Around part 1, the Banditos were: *Mool - Mark McConville *Sklor - Ben Schwartz *Shuff - Autumn Reeser History According to A Comet's Tale, Los Banditos Mutantes spliced their DNA with possum DNA. This means the Mutantes have been a threat for more than 76 cycles. It's likely that the Banditos Mutantes Simon Pure and Rusty were fighting were the grandparents of the Mutantes which are alive in current canon, as the original mutantes were referred to as Los Abuelos de Los Banditos Mutantes in La Venganza de Los Bandititos. Although mentioned in passing in earlier episodes, Los Banditos Mutantes are first seen in the episode Companeros after having rustled a hypercattle from Felton. Their plans to sell the HyperCow to invest in a SuperCow are foiled by Sparks Nevada and Mercury. While Sparks, Croach, Mercury and The Red Plains Rider are distracted by arguing amongst themselves, the Mutantes escape. In A Date with Destinos, Los Banditos Mutantes enter the Space Saloon while Sparks and Rebecca Rose Rushmore are on a date. The Mutantes, claiming they have no outstanding warrants, decline to be arrested by Croach, say they are there to vote on new leadership to determine the future of Los Banditos Mutantes. One of whom which to return to a core values of cattle rustling and other crimes. One wishes to focus on community outreach and acts of good. The third, the former leader, recused himself. Croach joins in their restructuring conversation. At the end of the meeting, the Mutante arguing to return to roots uses his closing argument to shoot the mutante wanting to perform community service, and is elected leader. In The Piano Has Been Thinking, Los Banditos Mutantes are hired by Techs to track and bring in Sparks Nevada, dead or alive. The Mutantes decide to take the inhabitants of the Space Saloon hostage until Sparks Nevada shows up to save them. Croach sneaks out of the Saloon to track and retrieve Sparks. They return to the saloon together, and while Los Banditos Mutantes are threatening to shoot and kill Sparks, he and Craoch instead open fire and kill all of the Mutantes before they can respond. Los Banditos Mutantes perform in four songs in the musical: *Cantinela Peligrosa *Cantinela Peligrosa Numero Dos *Broadway Style Medley Reprise *Cantinela Peligrosa Numero Tres The children of Los Banditos Mutantes who were killed in the musical, Darby, Trace and Addison, attempt to get their revenge on Sparks Nevada in La Venganza de Los Bandititos, but Sparks Nevada and The Red Plains Rider talk them out of it. They convince Los Ninos that some traditions aren't so great and instead they should follow their dreams and grow up instead of getting shot. Appearances *Companeros (TAH #43) *A Date with Destinos (TAH #61) *The Piano has Been Thinking (TAH #70) *The Thrilling Adventure Hour April Fools' Fun-Around part 1 (TAH #209) Los Ninos de Los Banditos Mutantes *La Venganza de Los Bandititos (TAH #157) Category:Sparks Nevada character Category:Deceased Category:Character